


[OA] 夜话

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 忍足第一次在迹部家留宿，俩人在被窝里打了一场嘴炮。





	[OA] 夜话

“你第一次和别人躺一个被窝？”

忍足刚钻进已被躺热的被窝，就被迹部的问句劈头盖脸地招呼。他侧过半张脸，视野中央，迹部的眼睛正快活地闪着光。

忍足的脑内不适时宜地开启了小剧场：年方二八的黄花大姑娘，面露怯色地被推搡到客人跟前。屋内的爷在烟雾缭绕中翘着二郎腿，移开嘴边的烟斗，冲这儿吐口烟圈，姑娘被呛得别过脸去。他戏谑地挑起眉毛，“哟，第一次？”

——咳，这都哪儿跟哪儿。

“不是。”忍足如实摇摇头。小时候回本家过新年，哪怕再不情不愿，也得和谦也、翔太乃至家里其他小孩挤一块儿睡。然而迹部倏然变味的眼神让人心慌，他赶忙补上句，“也算是。之前顶多是分开被窝睡的。”

迹部七情上脸，拧起来的眉毛立马舒展开去，颇为得意。

“那我岂不赚了。”

“是是是。大爷您可占便宜了。”虽然忍足不知道迹部占的哪门子便宜，但顺着这位爷的话茬接下去总归没错。

“那你让大爷我仔细瞧瞧。”

“啊？”

下一秒忍足发现迹部的鼻尖几乎凑到自己面前，他眨眨眼。

迹部毫不顾忌地用双手捧起忍足的脸，从上到下仔细打量。他还是第一次如此近距离观察忍足不戴眼镜的样子。忍足的五官本就精致，月光又在他脸上投出阴影，衬得更加立体。他的眼睛尤其好看，长睫毛一下一下刷过下眼睑。

“你不近视吧，啊嗯？”

“从小戴平光镜习惯了。”

“得亏你平时知道拿个眼镜遮遮，否则就你顶着这双桃花眼在外头，指不定祸害多少人，啧。”

忍足的脸一烫。他下意识地摸摸鼻梁，却空荡荡得一无所获。

迹部继续专注地看忍足，仿佛在拍卖行审视一件珍贵的艺术品，思忖着待会儿是否举牌竞价纳为己有。他后半句话悠悠地跟来，“以后你出门，记得眼镜戴戴好别摘了，啊。”

忍足条件反射地点点下巴。被迹部长时间扫描的副作用滞后地起来，无奈被窝里空间狭窄，根本无处可逃。他垂下眼皮，扣住迹部的手腕，踟蹰着想往外推，又不敢真使劲。

“我说，你别盯我看了。”

迹部一听乐了，咧开嘴笑，决定饶了这人。他退回和忍足隔一脑袋的距离，两人面对面躺着。

“被瞧几眼就害羞了？真当自己是姑娘啊。难怪刚刚电影能用掉一盒纸巾。知道的你是看文艺片泪腺发达，不知道的八成以为你动作片看伤身了。”

忍足心里琢磨起在迹部这儿留宿是不是个错误。迹部和他私底下独处时特能说，还格外爱步步紧逼地槽他，你来我往最后还得看谁脸皮厚。

“起码我没靠人肩上睡着啊。”忍足说。

迹部拍拍忍足的肩，不假思索地回，“给本大爷当靠枕是你的荣幸。”

忍足托起腮帮子沉思了会儿，狗腿地觉得迹部说的挺在理。先前在图书馆读小说，抹眼泪时被迹部撞见。从此往后，迹部便开始隔三岔五邀请忍足，周末上他家的家庭影院看电影。他那地儿宽敞，设备一流，观影体验佳。每次忍足往沙发里一靠，迹部就大摇大摆坐过去倚他边上。

影片开头他还能饶有兴致地和忍足腹诽几句。然而随着剧情缓慢推进，等忍足情绪酝酿完毕之际，迹部多半已倒人身上迷糊过去了。但下次他依旧乐此不疲地重复此流程。这待遇让忍足受宠若惊。

“谢谢你陪我看电影。”忍足突然认真起来，声音压得比平时低，语速放得比平时慢，迹部不大习惯。他难得移开视线，半边脸压进枕头里，好久嘟囔一句。

“你喜欢就成。”

“嗯。”

两人又不说话了，安静相对着，瞳孔里映出对方的脸。夜晚的私人别墅区没有一丝杂音，刮过玻璃窗的风声也消沉，倒是被窝里彼此的呼吸声渐次放大。但他们全无尴尬，反而异常自然。

半晌，忍足忽然轻笑起来，也不出声，向来单调乏味的表情却变得柔和。迹部冲他小腿踹一脚，并不掩饰唇边同样的笑意。

“你傻笑什么呢？”

“在想你睡觉是不是老实。”忍足坦然交代。

“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得啊……”忍足停顿几秒佯作思考，“估计谈不上老实。”

“我看别是你自己睡觉不老实。”迹部反唇相讥，“先把我拖下水，明早绝不认账。”

忍足装模作样地摆出一副“哎呀被发现了”的表情，迹部对他这套一向无条件受用。他移近迹部半寸，沐浴露的清香漫进鼻腔，让人不禁着迷地多嗅几口。

“你前面不是说动作片嘛。”忍足小声说。

“怎么，你有兴趣？”迹部问。

“所以我才想，要是睡觉不老实，明儿一早醒来，发现压出反应了怎么办……”

忍足一脸一本正经，好像在探讨什么严肃问题。迹部貌似愉快地勾起嘴角，“哟。我怎么不知道，你对着我也能有反应？”

“没说是我啊。”忍足腆着脸，意有所指道。

迹部不屑地哼了一声，半真半假，但也不恼，“那就得看你想怎么办了。”他懒洋洋地翻了个身，合上眼皮，“现在呢，本大爷先做美梦去了。”

迹部的呼吸声很快变平和，撂下忍足自个儿若有所思，虽说没多少真情实感。侧面看过去，迹部的睡颜安稳，和往常截然不同的样子。忍足忍不住伸出手，五指停在他发顶，小心翼翼地顺了顺。

真睡迷糊过去的话，也可能变成这姿势吧。忍足这么想着，却还是犹豫地把手收了回来，两手摊开在胸前，面向迹部侧着的身子倒没有动。

他胸腔内的心跳微妙地加快，又徐徐地回落。夜幕在窗外深沉地展开，屋内挂钟上的分针一格格往上爬。他终于被涌上的倦意打败，闭上眼睛。指尖无意识地探向前，触到了迹部睡衣褶边的柔软。

晚安。黑暗中他喃喃地说。

END


End file.
